


Przypadek w Las Vegas - Prompt

by Kondziolina



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Big Gay Love Story, Fluff, Las Vegas, Las Vegas Wedding, Love, M/M, alternative universe, larry stylinson - Freeform, married, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kondziolina/pseuds/Kondziolina
Summary: Louis poznaje Harry'ego w Las Vegas i zdaje się, że to miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia.





	Przypadek w Las Vegas - Prompt

\- Zaynieeeee! - Krzyczy Louis i wpada w ramiona przyjaciela. Uśmiecha się szeroko, kiedy odrywają się od siebie na wysokość ramion. Louis przygląda się chłopakowi i nie może przestać się szczerzyć. - Nie wierzę, że oświadczyłeś się Liamowi!  
Zayn zagryza wargę a jego oczy wręcz śmieją się szczęśliwie.  
\- Tak, to niewiarygodne! - Krzyknął głośno i przytulił go po raz kolejny.  
Louis pokręcił głową i poklepał go po plecach. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ten dzień w końcu nadszedł. On, Liam i Zayn byli przyjaciółmi od pierwszej klasy. Trzej muszkieterowie, zawsze widziani razem. Można byłoby pomyśleć, że Louis czuł się piątym kołem u wozu, odkąd ta dwójka spotykała się, od kiedy skończyli 15 lat, ale tak nie było. Ich związek był tak naturalny, a oni byli tak idealnymi przyjaciółmi, że Louis nie odczuwał odrzucenia. Wprawdzie czasem było mu przykro, że każdy jego związek kończył się szybką klęską, ale nie każdy jest w stanie spotkać swoją bratnią duszę od tak. Liam i Zayn to po prostu wyjątki.  
\- Gdzie jest twój narzeczony? - Zapytał Louis, gdy w końcu się od siebie oderwali. Louis rozejrzał się po lotnisku, jednak nie dostrzegł znajomej sylwetki.  
\- Ah, miał coś do załatwienia. - Zayn machnął ręką i wziął czarną torbę, która stała obok nóg Louisa.  
\- Co może być ważniejsze od spotkania swojego najlepszego przyjaciela pierwszy raz od roku? - Krzyknął Louis, wyrzucając ręce w powietrze. Zayn pokręcił głową i z uśmiechem wskazał na wyjście. Louis wziął swoją walizkę i wspólnie skierowali się do pierwszej z brzegu taksówki.  
\- Więc jak było w Indiach? - Zapytał Zayn, kiedy siedzieli już w aucie.  
\- Przecież byłeś na bieżąco. Dzwoniłem do was na skypie przynajmniej raz w tygodniu. - Powiedział Louis, wykręcając oczami.  
\- Ale to nie to samo co opowiadanie na żywo, no dalej. - Louis zaśmiał się i zaczął swoją opowieść o tym, jak prawie zginął, kiedy okazało się, że pomylił pociągi.

2**  
\- To najlepszy wieczór kawalerski w historii! - Krzyknął Greg, kiedy Louis przyszedł z kolejną porcją shotów dla całej grupy. - Pieprzone Vegas, Tommo!  
\- Pieprzone Vegas! - Zaśmiał się Louis i spojrzał na Liama i Zayna, którzy aktualnie byli zajęci pożeraniem swoich twarzy. Wieczór kawalerski nie był typowym wieczorem kawalerskim, zważywszy na fakt, że oboje przyszłych małżonków było na imprezie. Wszyscy jednak zgodnie stwierdzili, że nie opłaca się wydawać pieniędzy na dwie imprezy, skoro mają tych samych znajomych. Tak właśnie wylądowali w Las Vegas.  
\- Idę zapalić! - Krzyknął w zasadzie do nikogo i zaczął iść w kierunku wyjścia. Przyjemnie szumiało mu w głowie, kiedy szedł przez ciemny klub, pełen pijanych ludzi, którzy co i rusz na niego wpadali.  
\- Nareszcie! - Odetchnął, gdy tylko udało mu się wyjść na zewnątrz i zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. Czuł pot spływający po jego plecach. Przetańczył praktycznie całą noc i dopiero teraz poczuł zmęczenie.  
Sięgnął do tylnej kieszeni, by wyjąć z niej paczkę papierosów, jednak niczego nie znalazł. Przeklął cicho i rozejrzał się. Poklepał się po drugiej kieszeni i z ulgą stwierdził, że portfel znajduje się na swoim miejscu, więc wystarczy jedynie znaleźć otwarty kiosk i po sprawie.  
Po chwili ruszył na prawo, mgliście pamiętając jakiś całodobowy sklep, który mijali w drodze do klubu. Włożył ręce w kieszenie i szedł, patrząc na swoje brudne buty, które założył dziś rano. Dostał za to niemiłe spojrzenie od Liama, który uważa go za niechlujnego, ale to nie prawda. Po prostu nie przywiązuje wagi do takich błahych rzeczy jak czyszczenie butów, czy miejsca, w którym będzie spał przez najbliższe noce.  
“Lekkoduch”, jak to mówił Liam. Coś w tym było. Można powiedzieć, że lekko podchodził do wszystkich spraw. Był otwarty, żył chwilą, przez co zdarzało mu się podjąć bardzo nieodpowiedzialne decyzje. Jak wyjazd do Indii, tylko dlatego, że jego były już chłopak musiał wyjechać tam w sprawach swojej dużej firmy. Po prostu spakował walizki i poleciał pierwszym samolotem, ledwo żegnając się z Zaynem i Liamem.  
\- Oops. - Usłyszał nad sobą głos, gdy jego głowa zderzyła się z czyjąś miękką klatką piersiową. Louisowi zakręciło się w głowie, więc złapał się za dobrze umięśniony biceps osoby na którą wpadł.  
\- Cześć? - Raczej zapytał, niż powiedział Louis, zamykając na chwilę oczy, by zawroty choć trochę zelżały. Wyglądało na to, że wypił trochę więcej niż przypuszczał.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? - Męski, zachrypnięty głos rozbrzmiał w jego uszach, rozgrzewając jego serce. Podobał mu się ten dźwięk. Czuł, że ręka nieznajomego delikatnie pociera jego przedramię.  
\- Tak. - Louis w końcu otworzył oczy i spojrzał w górę, wręcz zamarzając. Przed nim stał absolutny anioł. Anioł w Mieście Grzechu. Niespotykane. Wysoki, dobrze zbudowany, z przydługimi włosami, które kręciły się przy końcówkach. Mimo ciemnych kręgów pod oczami i załzawionych oczu, Louisowi zaparło dech w piersi i uznał tego człowieka za najpiękniejszego, jakiego kiedykolwiek widział.  
\- Um.. Przepraszam za wpadnięcie. - Powiedział cicho nieznajomy, patrząc na niego w szoku. Pokręcił głową i przejechał wzrokiem od czubka jego głowy do samych butów.  
\- Wow. - Powiedział nieznajomy, a Louis nie potrafił się powstrzymać, więc zaśmiał się głośno, odchylając głowę do tyłu.  
\- Cóż, dzięki. Ty też jesteś wow. - Mrugnął do niego, przez co nieznajomy uśmiechnął się, a w jego policzkach pojawiły się delikatne dołeczki.  
\- Ja nie to chciałem… - Zaczął, odsuwając się od niego delikatnie. Louis pokręcił głową.  
\- Jestem Louis. - Powiedział, wyciągając prawą dłoń. W oczach nieznajomego, przez dosłownie kilka sekund zobaczył coś niezwykle smutnego, co zmroziło jego ciało. Po chwili jednak zniknęło, więc Louis stwierdził, że to wina alkoholu płynąca w jego żyłach.  
\- Harry. - Powiedział wolno, patrząc na niego intensywnie i ściskając mocno jego rękę. Louis poczuł się odrobinę niepewnie pod tym spojrzeniem.  
\- Dlaczego mi się tak przyglądasz? - Zapytał, zabierając dłoń. Harry zamrugał oczami i przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią. W końcu jednak jego świdrujące spojrzenie zatrzymało się na jego oczach.  
\- Wydajesz się bardzo znajomy. - Louis uśmiechnął się i zmrużył oczy.  
\- Może spotkaliśmy się już gdzieś? Może to było we śnie? - Zapytał, powodując, że Harry zaśmiał się głośno.  
\- Czy wytrzasnąłeś ten tekst ze Śpiącej Królewny? - Zapytał, ocierając łzy z oczu. Louis wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nie powiem ci. Ale może dowiesz się przy drinku? - Zapytał Louis, przekręcając głowę w bok i przygryzając wargę. Jego serce biło jak oszalałe, kiedy czekał na odpowiedź. Czuł, że jego policzki stały się lekko różowe, kiedy Harry patrzył na niego tym dziwnym wzrokiem. Spuścił na chwilę wzrok, a dłoń jakby samoistnie powędrowała do kieszeni jego kurtki. Przełknął ślinę i po chwili spojrzał z powrotem w jego oczy, z pewnego rodzaju ufnością.  
\- Z przyjemnością Louis.

3**  
Louis był pijany i Harry także. Mógł to stwierdzić po tym, jak śmiał się i kleił do niego, przez dosłownie cały czas. Na początku trochę rozmawiali, jednak gdy tylko alkohol pojawił się w ich rękach, zabawa dopiero się zaczęła. To było niezwykłe, jak świetnie się razem bawili. Jakby znali się od lat, bez żadnych niepewności, sztywności i wahań. Na parkiecie ich ciała idealnie ze sobą współgrały, jakby stworzone dla siebie. Jakby dwie połówki odnalazły się po latach. Tańczyli w dusznym, nieznanym klubie, gdzieś w Vegas, nie przejmując się niczym. Coraz bliżej siebie, jak dwa magnesy, które nie potrafią trzymać rąk z daleka od siebie. Fluorescencyjne światła migały nad nimi, gdy tańczyli blisko, wpatrując się w swoje oczy. Louis nie rozumiał co się z nim działo, dlaczego nie mógł oprzeć się tej sile, która go ciągnęła do kręconowłosego. Nic się nie liczyło.  
Louis uśmiechał się, kręcąc swoimi biodrami. W pewnym momencie zarzucił swoje ręce na kark drugiego, zbliżając się jeszcze bardziej. Oczy Harry’ego zabłyszczały, kiedy pochylił się nad nim. Louis poczuł nikły już zapach jego dobrych perfum.  
\- Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo chciałbym cię teraz pocałować. - Powiedział, wspinając się na palce, i ocierając swoim zarostem policzek chłopaka. Czuł jak tamten drży. Zbliżyli się jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Zrób to. - Powiedział Harry, a kimże byłby Louis, gdyby tego nie zrobił?

4**  
Czy to był przypadek? Nikt nie wie. Według Louisa nie. On nie wierzy w przypadki. Nie wierzy, że spotkał Harry’ego przez przypadek. Między nimi była nić, która oplatała ich ciała i nie pozwalała się od siebie odsunąć. Od jednego pocałunku do drugiego. Musieli wyjść i znaleźć miejsce, gdzie mogliby bez przeszkód zniszczyć siebie nawzajem. Gdzie mogliby wyładować całą energię, która kumulowała się w nich przez całą noc. Obaj tego potrzebowali, czuli, że muszą to zrobić.  
I znowu, to przypadek, że śmiali się, biegnąc do hotelu, trzymając się za ręce. To przypadek, że wpadli na zmęczonego, prawdopodobnie nie do końca trzeźwego mężczyznę w stroju Elvisa. To całkowity przypadek, że śmiejąc się, Louis zapytał  
\- Harry? Wyjdziesz za mnie?  
I to całkowity przypadek, że Harry śmiejąc się głośno, zgodził się. Louis wiedział, że Harry zgodziłby się na wszystko, co powiedziałby Louis. Tak po prostu było.  
Może to była wina alkoholu, który litrami przepływał przez ich ciała. Może to wina głupoty, któregoś z nich. Może to przypadek.  
Faktem jednak było to, że Louis, kiedy tylko otworzył oczy następnego dnia, leżał wtulony w ciepłe, nagie ciało i czuł skutki wczorajszej nocy. Faktem było też to, że miał męża. I najważniejsze z tego wszystkiego było to, że jeszcze niczego nie żałował, ponieważ czuł się najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi.

5**  
\- Mógłbyś to odebrać? - Zapytał zachrypnięty głos tuż przy jego uchu. Louis jęknął i nie otworzył oczu, zagłębiając się bardziej w poduszkę. Jego telefon dzwonił już po raz drugi, wybudzając ich ze snu. Kiedy w końcu przestał, Louis uśmiechnął się i mocniej wtopił w ciepłe ciało, które obejmowało go od tyłu. Było mu wygodnie i przyjemnie jak nigdy. Ciepła kołdra sprawiała, że był senny, a zapach Harry’ego otulał go niczym kołysanka.  
\- Jest mi tak dobrze.. - Mruknął z zaspanym uśmiechem i poczuł, jak klatka piersiowa Harry’ego się trzęsie.  
\- Chyba moja głowa mnie zabija… - Wymamrotał Harry, próbując zabrać swoją rękę, która była dosłownie owinięta wokół ciała młodszego. Louis dosłownie zaskomlał i przycisnął rękę bliżej siebie. Harry zaśmiał się i przytulił mocniej do jego pleców, biorąc głęboki oddech, napawając się uczuciem rozprzestrzeniającym po jego ciele. Louis poczuł jak drży, kiedy Harry leniwie zaczął składać pocałunki na jego karku i sunąć nosem po jego skórze, tuż za uchem.  
\- A może.. - Zaczął, jednak telefon Louisa znowu zaczął grać swoją irytującą muzyczkę i cały leniwy nastrój kompletnie wyparował.  
\- Czego chcesz, Zayn? - Warknął Louis, po tym, jak prawie spadł z łóżka, by sięgnąć do spodni, w której było urządzenie.  
\- Gdzie ty do cholery jesteś? - Usłyszał podniesiony głos przyjaciela. Louis wywrócił oczami i przekręcił się w kierunku Harry’ego, który leżał na plecach, patrząc na sufit. Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie i wolną ręką, zaczął przeczesywać włosy chłopaka, sprawiając, że znowu zamknął oczy i uśmiechał się delikatnie. - Zniknąłeś nam nagle w połowie imprezy! To nasz wieczór kawalerski, Louis! Jak mogłeś? Jesteś w ogóle w naszym stanie czy całkowicie przypadkowo znalazłeś się na Alasce?  
\- Zaynieee… - Jęknął Louis, sprawiając, że Harry otworzył oczy i znowu patrzył na niego tym dziwnym spojrzeniem, które serwował mu przez całą noc. - Jestem w.. Czekaj. - Louis przyłożył telefon do piersi i wyszeptał. - Harry, gdzie jesteśmy?  
\- W hotelu dwie przecznice od klubu. - Zaśmiał się cicho Harry, a Louis pokiwał głową i przyłożył urządzenie do ucha.  
\- Jestem cały czas w Las Vegas, uspokój się już. - Powiedział, a na linii zapanowała cisza. - Zayn?  
\- Czy ty z kimś jesteś? - Zapytał po krótkiej chwili. Louis dramatycznie westchnął i spojrzał na Harry’ego, który zagryzł swoje wargi, by nie zacząć się śmiać.  
\- Tak, aktualnie z moim mężem i przeszkadzasz nam w pierwszym dniu miesiąca miodowego.  
\- Nie żartuj so... - Zaczął, jednak Louis rozłączył się i odrzucił telefon za siebie. Nie martwił się, że spadł na podłogę i prawdopodobnie potłukł mu się ekran.  
\- To może wykorzystamy ten czas jakoś ambitniej? - Zapytał uwodzicielsko, przesuwając palcem powoli przez jego nagą klatką piersiową. Harry przymknął na chwilę powieki, jednak zaraz podniósł rękę i delikatnie ujął tę Louisa. Podniósł ją do swoich ust i pocałował, powodując tym zatrzymanie akcji serca u niebieskookiego. Ciepło rozlało się po jego wnętrzu, a na ustach zagościł uśmiech.  
\- Nie sądzisz, że musimy porozmawiać? - Zapytał, a Louis lekko zmarkotniał. Wydawało się, że czeka ich poważna rozmowa, a Louis bardzo nie lubił poważnych rozmów.  
\- Nie możemy później? - Zapytał cicho, wydymając przy tym wargi. Harry popatrzył na niego uważnie, a w jego oczach mógł zobaczyć czułość. Delikatnie uniósł znowu jego dłoń i zaczął składać leciutkie, niczym piórka, pocałunki na każdym palcu.  
\- Za chwilę. - Szepnął. Louis, przytulił się do niego.

 

6**  
\- Więc Louis. - Zaczął Harry, nieco później tego dnia. Zjedli już śniadanie, które zamówili w restauracji na dole i siedzieli teraz na łóżku, po prostu patrząc na siebie.  
\- Więc Harry… - Louis uśmiechnął się i poprawił na łóżku, siadając odrobinę bliżej Harry’ego.  
\- To dość absurdalne, że siedzimy właśnie w pokoju hotelowym… Wiesz, jako małżeństwo. - Harry podrapał się po głowie z lekkim uśmiechem. Nie dotarło do niego jeszcze to, co się wydarzyło.  
\- Hej, to szalone, ale ekscytujące! - Zaśmiał się Louis, śmiesznie machając rękoma, przez co kręconowłosy znowu się zaśmiał.  
\- Ale jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz?  
\- No wiesz, wybudujemy dom, spłodzimy dziecko, zasadzimy drzewo… - Louis wzruszył ramionami i sięgnął po filiżankę herbaty, która stała na ertażerce.  
\- Ale my się nawet nie znamy! - Zaśmiał się Harry, wyrzucając ręce w powietrze. Louis popatrzył na niego uważnie.  
\- Oh, może się nie znamy długo, ale wiem o tobie bardzo dużo, H. - Zaczął miękko, a Harry lekko się spiął. Louis widząc to, wziął go za rękę i zaczął delikatnie rysować abstrakcyjne wzory na wierzchu jego gładkiej dłonie. - Wiem, że mieszkasz w Los Angeles i masz siostrę, która niezwykle cię denerwuje, dlatego kupiłeś jej psa, by mogła się zająć kimś innym niż tobą. Wiem, że kochasz romantyczne kolacje nad morzem i jezzowe koncerty. Masz obsesję na punkcie gotowania, co jest idealnym dopełnieniem mnie, ponieważ kocham jeść. Bycie mężem kucharza, to najlepsze, co mogło mi się przytrafić. Wiem, że jesteś niezwykle uprzejmym człowiekiem, jednak bardzo zamkniętym w sobie, a wczorajsza noc była absolutną odwrotnością twojej codzienności. Nawet nie wiesz dlaczego, od razu otworzyłeś się na mnie, w końcu to nie jest normalne. Wiem, że wczoraj płakałeś, wiem, że jesteś zraniony przez kogoś i wczoraj chciałeś o tym zapomnieć. I wydawałeś się szczęśliwy, gdy w końcu mogłeś się odciąć od złych myśli. Może to właśnie przez to zacząłeś ze mną rozmawiać i nie uciekłeś po dwóch minutach rozmowy ze mną... Wiem, że szukasz swojego szczęścia w tym wielkim świecie. - Wszystko to mówił patrząc mu głęboko w oczy. - I wiem, że nie znamy się długo, ale nie wierzę w przypadki, więc daj porwać się tej fali szaleństwa i zacznij żyć. Razem ze mną. Jeśli ci to się nie spodoba, od czego są rozwody? - Zakończył z niepewnym uśmiechem. W głębi duszy sam bał się tego wszystkiego, jednak miał świadomość, że co się stało, to się nie odstanie. Byli szaleni.  
\- Skąd wiesz te wszystkie rzeczy? - Zapytał Harry, a Louis ścisnął jego rękę.  
\- Patrzę na ciebie i widzę to w twoich oczach.  
Harry zamyślił się. Jego wzrok był zamglony, gdy patrzył na ciało Louisa, który czekał z niecierpliwością na to, co powie chłopak. To od niego zależały ich kolejne dni, albo nawet lata.  
\- To szalone. - Powiedział w końcu Harry, kręcąc głową. - Ale dobrze, spróbujmy żyć ze sobą.  
\- Jej! - Krzyknął Louis, rzucając się na niego. Upadli na materac ze śmiechem. Louis nie mógł się powstrzymać, i zaczął łaskotać chłopaka, by wydobyć z niego jego piękny śmiech.  
\- Ale dalej czekam na zaproszenie na randkę. - Powiedział cicho Harry, gdy w końcu, po wielu błaganiach, Louis przestał i leżeli na sobie, oddychając głęboko.  
\- Dlaczego to ja mam zaprosić cię na randkę? - Szepnął i skrzywił się, gdy Harry uderzył go żartobliwie w ramię. - Dobra, dobra. Poczekaj aż coś wymyślę.

 

7**  
\- Louis! Ale ja nie mam w co się ubrać! - Krzyknął Harry, gdy tylko Louis poprosił, by poszli razem na ślub jego przyjaciół, który miał się odbyć tydzień później. Louis uśmiechnął się czule, gdy Harry patrzył na niego bezradnie.  
\- Od czego są sklepy?  
\- Ale… - Zaczął, jednak Louis podszedł do niego i zarzucił mu ręce na kark.  
\- Pójdziemy zaraz do sklepu i kupimy ci najpiękniejszy garnitur, jaki znajdziemy… - Cmoknął go w usta, a Harry pokręcił głową.  
\- Louis, zobacz ile wydajemy pieniędzy. Musimy trochę przystopować. - Louis wykręcił oczami i poklepał go lekko po policzku.  
\- Mam tyle pieniędzy, że starczy jeszcze dla naszych wnuków. Zresztą ty też. - Zaśmiał się i wspiął się na palce, składając delikatny pocałunek na jego ustach. Harry przyciągnął go bliżej i przygryzł jego dolną wargę. Louis jęknął i chciał się przybliżyć, jednak telefon w jego kieszeni zaczął wibrować, strasząc ich obu.  
\- Cześć Zayn. - Powiedział Louis na wydechu, nie odsuwając się od zielonookiego, który z uśmiechem zaczął składać pocałunki na całej jego twarzy. Louis przymknął oczy i starał się skupić na tym, co właściwie mówi do niego przyjaciel. Z każdą chwilą było to jednak coraz trudniejsze, gdy Harry delikatnie pocierał jego boki i zniżał się pocałunkami z jego twarzy, na szyję i zaczął robić malinkę na jego szczęce. Nigdy nie będzie miał dość Harry’ego i jego gorących ust, które działały cuda. Przymknął oczy.  
\- Więc jako mój drużba mógłbyś łaskawie przyjechać wcześniej i zająć się wszystkim razem z Gregiem?  
\- Jasne, jasne. - Powiedział, starając się nie jęczeć, gdy Harry delikatnie dmuchnął na znak, który stworzył. Czuł, że jego penis budzi się do życia.  
\- No i w zasadzie gdzie ty jesteś? Nie widzieliśmy cię od kawalerskiego. Zostałeś w końcu czy…?- Louis uśmiechnął się, gdy Harry zaczął ciągnąć jego koszulkę do góry. Spojrzał na niego błyszczącymi oczami i pokręcił głową, zatrzymując jego ruchy. Harry wydał wargi, a Louis zaśmiał się, cmokając go i siadając na kanapie.  
\- W Las Vegas. - Zaśmiał się, gdy usłyszał prychnięcie Zayna.  
\- Zdążysz dolecieć do Londynu? Pamiętasz, że masz lot jutro w południe? - Louis uśmiechnął się, gdy Harry usiadł na fotelu, naprzeciwko niego i patrzył na niego przenikliwie, tym samym wzrokiem, którym patrzył na niego pierwszej nocy. Louis nie mógł określić, co to był za wzrok. Oczy były skupione na jego twarzy, pełne jakiegoś błysku. Jego twarz była wtedy w pewien sposób… Miękka? Louis nie potrafił znaleźć innego określenia.  
\- Dzięki, Zayn. - Powiedział i rozłączył się. Odłożył telefon obok siebie.  
\- Czemu mi się tak przyglądasz?- Zapytał Louis, a Harry wzruszył ramionami.  
-Lubię na ciebie patrzeć.

 

8**  
\- Nie wierzę, że się spóźniliśmy! - Krzyknął Harry, biegnąc co sił w nogach przez lotnisko. Poprawił dużą, skórzaną torbę na ramieniu.  
\- Jeszcze my! Jeszcze my! - Krzyczał Louis, wymachując rękoma do kobiety, która zamykała drzwi na płytę. Odwróciła się do nich ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i pokręciła głową.  
Louis przyspieszył i wręcz rzucił biletami. Harry oddychał ciężko, kiedy stanął obok nich i złapał się za serce.  
\- To już nie ta kondycja co kiedyś. - Wysapał, sprawiając, że Louis zerknął na niego, a kącik jego ust uniósł się delikatnie, nim zwrócił się znowu w kierunku stewardessy.  
\- Proszę pani. Niech pani zobaczy nazwisko i jeszcze raz zastanowi się nad tym, czy aby na pewno nie wpuści nas pani na pokład.  
\- Przykro mi, panie Tomlinson, ale spóźniliście się państwo i nie mogę nic z tym zro…  
\- Panie Tomlinson! Czekaliśmy na pana! - Krzyknął barczysty mężczyzna, podchodząc do nich. Kobieta uniosła brwi, a Louis uśmiechnął się zwycięsko.  
\- Cześć Paul, mógłbyś proszę? Pani chyba dopiero wdraża się w ten świat. - Powiedział z uśmiechem, a mężczyzna pokiwał głową.  
\- Tak, zdecydowanie będziemy musieli porozmawiać z personelem, przepraszam za kłopoty. Susan, otwórz proszę. To jest pan Tomlinson, syn właściciela linii naszych samolotów i już i tak zbyt długo czekał na wejście.  
\- Dzięki Paul! - Krzyknął Louis, i pociągnął Harry’ego za rękę, który patrzył na wszystko szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
\- Wow, tego się nie spodziewałem. - Powiedział Harry, kiedy siedzieli już na swoich miejscach, a samolot przygotowywał się do startu.  
\- Hej, przecież mówiłem ci o tym na naszej drugiej randce. - Zaśmiał się Louis, biorąc chłopaka za dłoń. Harry uśmiechnął się i ścisnął mocniej.  
\- Druga randka podobała mi się najbardziej. - Powiedział cicho, czerwieniąc się nieco. Louisowi także podobał się ten wieczór. Najpierw poszli na zakupy, gdzie biegali po centrum handlowym i przymierzali najbardziej absurdalne według nich stroje. W przymierzalni okazywało się jednak, że Harry Tomlinson-Styles (To brzmi tak pięknie, myślał Louis), wyglądał dobrze dosłownie we wszystkim. Nieważne, czy to były kiczowate spodnie ze smokiem, koszula we flamingi, białe, duże okulary czy różowy garnitur. On we wszystkim wyglądał niewiarygodnie dobrze, więc wszystkie te rzeczy, Louis kupił, niepostrzeżenie i wysłał do ich hotelu, więc Harry był w szoku, gdy zobaczył torby na środku ich pokoju.  
\- Powinieneś częściej śpiewać. - Powiedział Louis, patrząc na niego z uśmiechem. Harry wyszczerzył się o niego.  
\- Powinniśmy częściej chodzić do baru karaoke. - Odparł, a Louis przewrócił oczami.  
\- I kto by pomyślał, że mówi to ten sam chłopak, który bał się wejść do środka, a co dopiero zaśpiewać przed publicznością.  
\- Oj cicho, skąd mogłem wiedzieć, że jestem taką gwiazdą rocka! - Zaśmiał się. Louis mu zawtórował i usiadł prosto, gdy wystartowali. To był miły wieczór. Kiedy tamtej nocy leżeli w ciemnym pokoju, przykryci jasną kołdrą, Harry wyszeptał, że nietrudno będzie mu się w nim zakochać. Serce Louisa przyśpieszyło i uświadomił sobie, że on czuje to samo. To prawda, nie da się nie kochać Harry’ego i ciężko mu będzie się z nim rozstać, jeśli coś poszłoby nie tak. Harry zagnieździł się w jego sercu, zrobił sobie domek i żył w nim szczęśliwie.  
\- Czeka nas długa droga, lepiej się zdrzemnij. - Powiedział, a Harry przytaknął. Louis patrzył, jak chłopak opiera się wygodnie o fotel i zamyka oczy. Powoli sunął wzrokiem po jego gładkiej szczęce i szyi, pełnej fioletowych znaków. Patrzył na rumiane policzki i pełne, różowe usta. To naprawdę nietrudne, by się w nim zakochać.

9**  
\- Zayn! Kochanie! Liam! Najdroższy!- Krzyknął Louis, gdy tylko zobaczył swoich przyjaciół, którzy rozmawiali z jakąś kobietą w niebieskiej garsonce. W jednej chwili cała trójka spojrzała na nich. Kobieta grzecznie się wycofała, zabierając ze sobą jakieś papiery, podczas gdy Liam stał z uchylonymi ustami i szokiem na twarzy, a twarz Zayna nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. Louis złapał sztywnego ze stresu Harry’ego i pociągnął za sobą.  
\- Zayn, Liam. Chciałbym wam przedstawić mojego męża. Harry, to moi najlepsi przyjaciele, wspominałem ci o nich. - Louis z szerokim uśmiechem patrzył na nich, dopóki cisza nie stała się zbyt krępująca.  
\- Um.. Cześć? Jestem Harry? - Powiedział cicho kręconowłosy i wystawił swoją dłoń, na którą Liam patrzył w szoku, jakby była co najmniej jego piątą ręką u ciała. To Zayn otrząsnął się jako pierwszy i ścisnął ją, lustrując chłopaka uważnie.  
\- Wybacz, myślałem, że Louis żartuje, gdy powiedział że ma męża. - Spojrzał na przyjaciela znacząco, ale niebieskooki jedynie wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nie moja wina, że mi nie wierzysz. - Powiedział. Liam w końcu otrząsnął się ze swojego stanu i także podał swoją dłoń.  
\- Miło mi cię poznać, Harry. Przepraszam, po prostu to takie nieprawdopodobne. Louis wziął ślub. To jak… Koniec świata. Znaczy to nieplanowane i nie wiem, dlaczego to zrobiłeś ale już z całego serca ci współczuję, bo Tommo jest naprawdę okropną osobą, mimo, że się przyjaźnimy i w ogóle, ale.. - Zaczął szybko się tłumaczyć, sprawiając, że Harry uśmiechnął się miło.  
\- W każdym razie! - Przerwał głośno Louis, przyciągając Harry’ego do siebie i dając znak komuś z tyłu. - Mamy dla was prezent z okazji waszego wielkiego ślubu.  
\- To nie mój pomysł. - Powiedział szybko Harry, unosząc ręce i dostając za to kuksańca w bok od swojego męża.  
\- Boję się.. - Powiedział Zayn i w tym momencie podszedł do nich mężczyzna, z wielkim, brązowym pudełkiem z dziurkami. Liam spojrzał z przerażeniem na Zayna, który miał dokładnie taką samą minę.  
\- No otwórzcie! - Ekscytował się Louis i zaczął klaskać w dłonie. Harry zagryzł wargi i złapał chłopaka za biodro. Przyciągnął do siebie i złożył na skroni delikatny pocałunek.  
\- Jesteście pewni, że to bezpieczne?  
\- Otwórz no! - Krzyknął Louis i złączył swoje dłonie, opierając o nie brodę, gdy oglądał, jak Zayn powoli otwiera pudło.  
\- Boże, Louis! - Krzyknął mulat, a Liam patrzył tępo w pudełko.  
\- Czy to nie cudowne? To takie piękne, puchate miniaturki! - Krzyknął, podczas gdy Zayn zamknął oczy i wyglądał, jakby starał się uspokoić.  
\- W którym świecie najlepszym prezentem na ślub jest kupno dwóch królików? - Zapytał z niedowierzaniem. Louis pokręcił głową i schylił się, by pogłaskać jednego z nich.  
\- No zobacz! To piękne! Przecież one są takie puchate i słodkie! Dokładnie jak wy! I jak wy będą mieli małe króliczki! To jest jak definicja was! W końcu… Wy też pieprzycie się jak króliki!  
\- Louis… - Jęknął Liam i położył głowę na ramieniu Zayna, który nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Louis dalej opowiadał o zaletach królików, a Harry stał i śmiał się z całej sytuacji, zdecydowanie szczęśliwy z takiego obrotu spraw.

10**  
\- Mamo, tato. - Louis wstał od stołu, przy którym siedział razem ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Zabawa trwała w najlepsze, Liam i Zayn usiedli prawdopodobnie pierwszy raz od kilku godzin. Louis nigdy nie widział ich tak zmęczonych, ale zarazem tak szczęśliwych jak dzisiaj. To radowało jego serce, i nigdy nie przyzna nikomu, że uronił łzę czy dwie, gdy para młoda całowała się zaraz po złożeniu przysięgi.  
\- Przepraszamy was, lot z Majorki nam się opóźnił. - Powiedział postawny mężczyzna, podchodząc do nowożeńców. Razem z kobietą złożyli im życzenia i podeszli do Louisa, który stał trochę niepewnie obok Harry’ego. Jego serce biło jak oszalałe, mając w głowie okropne wizje awantury, które prawdopodobnie go czekają. Pomyślał, że powinien się przyzwyczaić, ale ślub to nie improwizowany wyjazd do Indii, czy podjęcie pracy jako kierowca ciężarówki, ponieważ akurat miał ochotę pozwiedzać z perspektywy kierowcy.  
\- Witaj Louis. - Powiedziała jego mama z uśmiechem, przytulając syna mocno. - Wyładniałeś czy mi się wydaje? - Zapytała ze śmiechem, a Louis pokręcił przecząco głową.  
\- Nie da się być piękniejszym. - Odparł pewnie, ściskając rękę ojca.  
\- Jak zwykle skromny. - Mruknął Harry, sprawiając, że jego mama się uśmiechnęła.  
\- My się chyba nie znamy? - Uśmiechnęła się do niego i wyciągnęła dłoń, jednak przerwał jej krzyk Louisa.  
\- Czekaj! - Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego w zdezorientowaniu. Wszyscy, oprócz Zayna, który zagryzał swój typowy uśmiech. Wiedział co się święci i nie chciał być w skórze swojego przyjaciela.  
\- Mamo, tato. - Zaczął oficjalnie, stając obok Harry’ego i kładąc mu jedną ręką na ramieniu. Wziął głęboki oddech, nie przejmując się dziwnymi spojrzeniami wokół. - Chciałbym wam przedstawić mojego męża, Harry’ego.  
Uśmiech z twarzy Jay Tomlinson zniknął, tak samo jak z twarzy Marka. Oboje stanęli jak wryci i patrzyli w szoku na swojego syna, jakby urosła mu druga głowa.  
\- Harry Tomlinson-Styles, miło mi poznać. - Powiedział z uśmiechem Harry, podając im dłoń. Oczy Jay przeniosły się na chłopaka, zanim nie zemdlała.

 

11**  
Jay Tomlinson leżała na dużym łóżku w pokoju hotelowym, który został dla nich zarezerwowany na czas wesela. Na czole miała chłodny kompres i patrzyła na wszystkich uważnie.  
Mark siedział na krześle, tuż obok jej łóżka i wydawać by się mogło, że nie ruszyła go wiadomość o małżeństwie jego dziecka.  
Louis z Harrym siedzieli na kanapie pod oknem, ze spuszczona głową. Ich ręce jednak splotły się ze sobą, niczym żeglarska lina. Niepisane umowa stwierdzili, że nie będą się odzywać pierwsi, żeby nie pogorszyć swojej sytuacji.  
\- Kiedy? - Zapytała kobieta, patrząc na nich przenikliwie. Harry poruszył się niespokojnie, mocniej ściskając rękę męża  
\- Tydzień temu. - Powiedział Louis, patrząc na nią uważnie. Nie potrafił wyczuć, co kobieta myśli, chociaż mógł się domyśleć.  
\- Gdzie? - Kobieta lustrowała ich wzrokiem.  
\- W Las Vegas. - Powiedział niemalże ze znużeniem.  
\- Co teraz zamierzacie zrobić ?  
Harry spiął się obok niego, nie do końca to jeszcze przedyskutowali.  
\- Harry ma dom w Los Angeles, pracuje tam, ma swoja restaurację - Zaczął powoli - Piękna okolica, spokojna, małe zwierzątka dookoła, wspaniali ludzie..  
\- Louis - Jego ojciec odchrząknął, odzywając się po raz pierwszy. - Jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz? Z całym szacunkiem dla Harry'ego.. - Skinął na niego głową, pesząc chłopaka - Ale to było najbardziej nieodpowiedzialne ze wszystkich twoich zwariowanych pomysłów.  
\- Przecież wy się nie znacie! - Krzyknęła Jay.  
\- OH. To nie prawda. Znamy się. A nawet jeśli, to mamy całe życie na poznanie się.  
\- Skok na bungee, okej. Kupinie dziesięciu kilo mydła żeby zrobić własne mydełka? W porządku. Cholera, nawet ten wyjazd za facetem był bardziej zrozumiały! I Harry, ty też? Przecież jeden z was mógłby być szefem mafii!  
Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego i próbował sobie wyobrazić , że jest szefem jakiegoś gangu narkotykowego. Skóra, zarost, czarne ciuchy.. Louis parsknął śmiechem.  
\- Proszę cię, on wygląda jak piękny motyl, błyszcząca gwiazdka.. Widzisz w nim dilera narkotykowego?  
\- Może to Kamuflaż! - krzyknęła Jay wyrzucając ręce w powietrze. Louis już wiedział, skąd wziął mu się tak charakterystyczny gest.  
\- Mamo. - Louis powiedział spokojnie, patrząc na Harry’ego i ściskając jego rękę. Kręconowłosy spojrzał na niego i Louis zobaczył w jego oczach poczucie winy i niepewność. Podniósł dłoń i przejechał po jego policzku, a następnie odgarnął kilka zabłąkanych loczków, do tyłu. Westchnął, widząc jak Harry czerwieni się nieco, a dołeczki pojawiają się w jego policzkach. Poczuł w brzuchu leciutkie trzepotanie. Najpiękniejszy człowiek na ziemi.  
Usłyszał chrząknięcie i spojrzał na rodziców, którzy patrzyli na niego wyczekująco. Zabrał rękę z włosów chłopaka i usiadł prosto. Serce waliło mu w piersi.  
\- Słuchajcie. - Zatrzymał się, zerkając na Harry’ego, który posłał mu jedynie delikatny uśmiech. - Wiem, jak wygląda to z waszej strony. To nieodpowiedzialne, głupie i tak dalej. - Powiedział przeskakując spojrzeniem z matki na ojca. - Bo w zasadzie takie jest. Ale świetnie znacie moje podejście do życia i wiecie, że nie wierzę w przypadki. Zobaczyłem Harry’ego i pierwsze co pomyślałem, to to, że jest najpiękniejszym człowiekiem na ziemi i chciałbym go poznać. Miał spuchnięte od płaczu oczy, ale to mnie nie zniechęciło. Dużo rozmawialiśmy i nie wiem. Po prostu poczułem, że to jest właśnie to. Nie żałuję, że spotkaliśmy wtedy Elvisa, który udzielił nam ślubu. Od tej pory ciągle jesteśmy razem i wiecie? Nigdy nie czułem się szczęśliwszy. Wiem, że wiele jeszcze przed nami, ale na tą chwilę mogę powiedzieć, że jestem najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi. Harry jest idealny. Miły, zabawny i rozumie mnie. Dawno nie czułem się tak, jak czuję się przy nim. Może według was to za szybko, ale ja tego nie czuję. Jedyne co czuję… - Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego i uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył łzy w jego oczach. - Że zaczynam się w nim zakochiwać. I nasza historia jest idealnym przykładem miłości od pierwszego wejrzenia. Bo właśnie tak że mną było. Nie wierzę, że kiedykolwiek będę mógł funkcjonować bez niego, że wstanę i nie będzie mi dane zobaczyć jego uśmiechu i usłyszeć tego ochrypłego głosu o poranku. Nigdy nikt mi nie zastąpi tego uczucia i cieszę się, że tak potoczyła się moja historia i byłem we właściwym miejscu, we właściwym czasie. - Zakończył Louis, przez cały czas wpatrując się w zielone oczy chłopaka. Harry zamrugał kilka razy i wydobył z siebie dziwny dźwięk, coś pomiędzy łkaniem a prychnięciem.  
\- Przepraszam. To było takie piękne. - Powiedział cicho, wtulając się w ramię Louisa. Niebieskooki uśmiechnął się szeroko i pocałował go w skroń. Czuł jak Harry próbuje powstrzymać się od płaczu. Louis przytulił go mocno i zaczął delikatnie kołysać.  
Ciszę przerwało pociąganie nosem z drugiego końca pokoju.  
\- Daj mi chusteczki Mark… - Jay poklepała męża po ramieniu. Po jej policzkach spływały łzy i patrzyła na nich z uśmiechem. Mark poklepał się po kieszeniach i znalazł jedną i podał żonie. Kobieta wydmuchała nos i znowu na nich spojrzała. - Dalej uważam, że jesteś szalony, ale tak ładnie to powiedziałeś, że nie mogę wam zagrozić, tak jak chciałam.  
Harry podniósł się powoli i z opuchniętymi oczami zapytał.  
\- Czy to znaczy, że dostaniemy błogosławieństwo?  
Jay pokiwała głową i wyciągnęła ręce w ich stronę. Nie marnując czasu mężczyźni wstali i wtulili się w jej ciało.  
\- Ała! - Krzyknął Louis, kiedy Jay uderzyła go w głowę.  
\- To za twoją nieodpowiedzialność. - Powiedziała i przytuliła ich mocno.  
\- Ja też! - Powiedział Mark i rzucił się w ich stronę. Wszyscy zaśmiali się głośno i mieli wrażenie, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

12**  
Pierwsza ich prawdziwa, bardzo poważna kłótnia zdarzyła się trzy tygodnie po tym, jak Louis wprowadził się do domu Harry’ego.  
\- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie mogę wejść do tego pokoju. - Powiedział Louis, gdy schodził po schodach z koszem pełnym prania. - Cały czas coś przede mną ukrywasz, myślisz, że tego nie widzę?  
Harry otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, jednak z jego gardła nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk. Pokręcił głową i odszedł w kierunku kuchni.  
\- Czemu znowu mnie ignorujesz! - Krzyknął, stawiając kosz tuż przy schodach i wchodząc za nim do kuchni. Harry stał przed lodówką i czytał karteczki samoprzylepne, które razem z Louisem tam przykleili. Były tam listy zakupów, rzeczy do zrobienia oraz zwykłe karteczki z napisem “miłego dnia!”, które Harry zostawiał czasem, zanim wyszedł do pracy.  
Naprawdę nie żyło im się źle. Harry był zorganizowany i cierpliwy, a Louis starał się ze wszystkich sił, by umilić mu dzień, gdy ten wracał z pracy. Może nie gotował obiadów, ale starał się, żeby w domu nigdy nie zabrakło ulubionej kawy jego męża, czy też szamponu, który pachniał zielonymi jabłkami. Masował jego stopy i organizował romantyczne randki na plaży.  
\- Nie ignoruję cię, Louis. - Harry zamknął lodówkę, wyjmując uprzednio mleko i zaczął nalewać je do szklanki.  
\- Oczywiście, że ignorujesz. Zawsze wtedy, kiedy pytam o ten cholerny gabinet. - Louis ze złością stanął przed Harrym, który nie nawiązał z nim kontaktu wzrokowego.  
\- Czemu nic nie mówisz? - Prawie krzyknął, przez co Harry się wzdrygnął. Pokręcił głową i chciał odejść, jednak Louis złapał go za ramię.  
\- Louis, proszę, odpuść.. - Powiedział Harry cicho, spuszczając głowę. Louis jednak miał dosyć.  
\- Nie, nie odpuszczę. Jesteśmy małżeństwem do cholery i nie powinniśmy mieć przed sobą tajemnic! - Harry znowu pokręcił głową i Louis usłyszał jak pociąga nosem. Serce zakuło go w piersi, więc zamknął oczy i policzył do pięciu, zanim nie zaczął znowu, spokojnie.  
\- Harry. Nie wiem co takiego tam jest, że nie chcesz mi pokazać, ale musisz przyznać, że mam prawo wiedzieć. Jesteśmy razem, zgodziliśmy się na to, więc teraz musisz być ze mną szczery. Tajemnice mogą zniszczyć to, co stworzyliśmy do tej pory. Nie po to zrezygnowałem z podróżowania, żeby czuć się jak intruz w tym domu i…  
\- Wiesz, że nikt ci nie zakazuje. Jedź, zwiedzaj świat! Nikt Cię tu przecież nie trzyma! - Warknął Harry, wymijając go. Louis zmarszczył brwi.  
\- O czym ty mówisz?  
\- Chcesz po prostu stąd uciec, prawda? Chcesz zwiedzać! Proszę bardzo! Jedź! Wiedziałem, że tak będzie. Wiedziałem, że małżeństwo to głupi pomysł!  
\- Oh, przepraszam bardzo, że ze mną utknąłeś! - Krzyknął Louis, który do tej pory stał zdezorientowany. Teraz jednak poczuł gniew. - Przepraszam, że musisz się tu ze mną męczyć! I nie wychodź, gdy do ciebie mówię! - Krzyknął Louis, widząc, jak Harry wychodzi z kuchni i idzie na piętro.  
\- Zostaw mnie! - Wrzasnął Harry, ciężko stawiając stopy na schodach.  
\- I co! I pewnie pójdziesz do tego swojego gabinetu, co? Zamkniesz się jak to masz w zwyczaju i znowu będziesz mnie ignorować, tak?! To może ja się wyprowadzę! Będziesz miał święty spokój!  
Harry wymamrotał coś do siebie, czego Louis nie usłyszał. Trzasnął drzwiami i tyle widział swojego męża.  
\- Przecież ta kłótnia nawet nie miała sensu. - Mruknął i odwrócił się w kierunku drzwi wyjściowych. Postanowił wyjść na spacer. Pisnął i złapał się za serce, gdy w przejściu zobaczył przyglądającego mu się Nialla, ich gosposię.  
\- Cześć. - Powiedział do blondyna i minął go, nie zaszczycając spojrzeniem. Czuł jednak, że chłopak mu się przygląda.  
Louis nie potrafił powiedzieć, co czuje w stosunku do Nialla. Jedyne co mu się nasuwało na myśl to to, że jest dziwny. Od samego początku dziwnie na niego patrzył i Louisowi się to nie podobało. Chłopak mówił niezwykle mało, przynajmniej przy nim. Czasem słyszał, jak śmieje się z Harrym, jednak od razu przestawał, gdy tylko go widział. Przez niego nie czuł się komfortowo. Za każdym razem świdrował go tym swoim badawczym wzrokiem, sprawiając, że Louis miał wrażenie, jakby był przez cały czas monitorowany. To było przerażające.  
Na początku Louis starał się zagadywać go i proponować wypady, jednak otrzymywał zazwyczaj tylko ten wzrok, którego zupełnie nie rozumiał.  
\- Cholera! - Krzyknął, gdy potknął się o kamień. Złapał się za bolącą stopę i rozejrzał w poszukiwaniu ławki. Przeszedł całkiem sporą odległość, więc przydałby mu się odpoczynek.  
Usiadł na jedynej wolnej ławce, kawałek od plaży i zaczął uspokajać się pod wpływem ciepłych promieni słonecznych, które padały na jego twarz. Zastanawiał się, czy przesadził dzisiaj ze swoją reakcją. Chciał wiedzieć, co się dzieje za zamkniętymi drzwiami, jednak Harry już na wstępie, zanim w ogóle weszli do domu, powiedział, że ma absolutny zakaz wchodzenia do tego pokoju. Louis był zbyt podekscytowany zobaczeniem wnętrza tego pięknego, dużego domu, żeby w ogóle o niego zapytać.  
\- Will? - Ktoś zapytał z wyraźnym zdziwieniem w głosie. Louis spojrzał na chłopaka o brązowych oczach i pokręcił przecząco głową.  
\- Nie, nie. Jestem Louis. - Powiedział i wysilił się na uśmiech. - To musi być pomyłka.  
\- Przepraszam… - Powiedział chłopak ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Louis przełknął ślinę i poprawił grzywkę, gdy brązowooki dalej stał i mu się przyglądał.  
\- Mogę w czymś pomóc? - Zapytał i uniósł brew, gdy chłopak pokręcił głową i szybko odszedł w drugą stronę. - Okej…

 

13**  
Louis nie wrócił tej nocy do domu. Szwędał się po całym mieście, nie mając jednak ochoty na zabawę, czy alkohol. Mimo tego, że wszyscy wydawali się szczęśliwi i pełni energii, to on czuł przygnębienie i wydawało mu się, że wszystko jest jakieś szare i bez wyrazu.  
Nawet nie wiedział, o co pokłócił się z Harrym.  
Teraz siedział w jednym z pubów i słuchał rudego grajka, który brzdąkał na gitarze i śpiewał nie znane mu piosenki o miłości. Praktycznie nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Coś w tym mężczyźnie jednak sprawiło, że Louis podszedł do niego, gdy po kilku godzinach w końcu podziękował i schował gitarę.  
\- Cześć. - Powiedział Louis głośno, a rudy chłopak wzdrygnął się, zanim odwrócił i posłał mu uśmiech.  
\- Hej, pomóc Ci w czymś? Na dziś już kończę. - Powiedział wskazując na zamknięty futerał. Louis popatrzył w jego miłe, niebieskie oczy i wypalił.  
\- Mogę postawić ci drinka? - Chłopak zaczerwienił się i rozejrzał dookoła. Louis zagryzł wargi i czekał.  
\- Jasne. - Powiedział w końcu i wskazał na bar, przy którym usiedli.  
\- Więc, jak masz na imię? - Zapytał Louis, gdy zamówił dwa piwa.  
\- Ed.  
\- Więc Ed, mam dla ciebie pewną propozycję…

 

14**  
\- Dzięki Louis! Mam u Ciebie ogromny dług! - Krzyknął Ed, kiedy rozstawali się nad ranem. Louis uśmiechnął się i przytulił chłopaka na pożegnanie.  
\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. - Powiedział i pstryknął go w ucho. Polubił tego kolesia. - Podbij światową scenę i zostań wielką gwiazdą! - Krzyknął, rozkładając szeroko ręce. - Za pół roku, każdy będzie wiedział, kim jest Ed Sheeran. A wtedy nie zapomnij o mnie!  
\- Nie zapomnę, zaśmiał się rudy i jeszcze raz podziękował. Louis zasalutował mu rozbawiony i odwrócił z zamiarem pójścia do domu. Zamarł jednak w pół kroku, gdy zobaczył Harry’ego, który stał oparty o samochód z nietęgą miną. Ręce skrzyżował na piersi, a jego szczęka była mocno zaciśnięta. Louis przełknął ślinę.  
\- Harry…? - Szepnął Louis i podszedł do niego powoli.  
\- Kim on był? - Zapytał ostro kręconowłosy. Louis obejrzał się na Eda, który niczego nieświadomy szedł tanecznym krokiem, wymachując gitarą radośnie.  
\- Kolega. - Powiedział, odwracając się z powrotem.  
\- Kolega? Jasne. Przytulałeś go. Nie wyglądał jak kolega. - Warknął Harry i wyprostował się. - Wsiadaj. Nie wiem, co sobie myślałem.  
\- Co sobie myślałeś? - Louis zmarszczył brwi i posłusznie wsiadł na miejsce pasażera. Harry odpalił samochód i ruszyli w kierunku domu.  
\- Co sobie myślałeś? - Powtórzył Louis. Harry zacisnął dłonie na kierownicy, tak, że jego kłykcie pobielały.  
\- Nic. - Warknął, jednak Louis nie dał za wygraną.  
\- Powiedz mi, co sobie myślałeś! - Krzyknął, uderzając w deskę rozdzielczą. Harry nawet nie zerknął w jego stronę. Jechał szybko, prawdopodobnie za szybko.  
\- Myślałem, że nie jesteś taki jak on! - Krzyknął Harry, cały czerwony. Louis odwrócił się w jego stronę.  
\- Nie rozumiem. - Powiedział. - Jak kto?  
\- Nieważne.  
\- Harry! Mów do mnie! - Krzyknął Louis, akurat gdy podjechali pod posiadłość. Zerknął na dom, gdzie tylko w jednym oknie paliło się światło i Louis zobaczył w nim sylwetkę Nialla. Jego cień przyprawił go o dreszcze. Podskoczył, gdy usłyszał trzaśnięcie drzwiami. Zatrząsł się ze złości i także wybiegł za Harrym.  
\- Harry! - Krzyknął i złapał go za ramię. Mężczyzna zatrzymał się i spojrzał na niego wzburzonymi oczami. Louis pierwszy raz widział go tak złego. Zrobił pierwszą rzecz, która przyszła mu do głowy. Przytulił chłopaka. Na początku Harry był sztywny, jednak po kilku sekundach westchnął i otoczył go swoimi ramionami, ściskając mocno.  
\- Przepraszam. - Powiedział cicho, a Louis uśmiechnął się. Przejechał dłońmi po plecach Harry’ego i czekał, aż oboje się uspokoją. To właśnie działa na nich najbardziej. W swoich ramionach czują się najlepiej i nie wyobrażają sobie życia bez tego. Oboje, przez ostatnie godziny, odczuwali brak, który prawdopodobnie zapoczątkował całą złość.  
\- Chciałbym ci pokazać, co jest w gabinecie. - Powiedział cicho Harry, a Louis pokiwał głową i odsunął się od niego. Złączyli swoje dłonie i weszli do środka.

 

15**  
Nie wiedział czego się spodziewał, kiedy otworzył drzwi kluczem, który dał mu Harry. Być może spodziewał się wielkiego pokoju ze starymi meblami i wielkimi dywanami. Przez wiecznie zasłonięte zasłony, nie przedostawałoby się światło, więc panowałby zaduch.  
Nic takiego nie miało miejsca. Pokój był jasny i przestronny. Po lewej stronie stało duże, nowoczesne biurko i biała kanapa, a po prawej maszyna do szycia i manekin. W kątach leżały duże worki, z których wystawały różnego rodzaju materiały. Na ścianach wisiała masa zdjęć, których Louis nie mógł dostrzec z tej odległości. Uniósł brew.  
\- Chciałeś mi powiedzieć, że tak naprawdę jesteś zwariowanym projektantem? - Zapytał, podchodząc do manekina i dotykając materiału, który był na niego zarzucony. Usłyszał chrząknięcie, więc odwrócił się. Harry nie patrzył w jego stronę.  
Louis powoli podszedł do niego i dotknął jego ramienia.  
\- H, przecież nie ucieknę z krzykiem tylko dlatego, że jesteś proje… - Zatrzymał się, gdy jego wzrok padł na ścianę, na której wisiały ramki ze zdjęciami. Zamrugał oczami i spojrzał ponownie na Harry’ego. - Kto to jest? - Zapytał drżącym głosem, gdy wskazał na ścianę. Harry przełknął głośno ślinę i zamknął oczy.  
Louis podszedł bliżej i tępo patrzył na fotografie, które przedstawiały jego samego. Jego samego lub jego i Harry’ego. W górach, nad morzem, w restauracji. Wiele przeróżnych zdjęć. Przełknął ślinę, ponieważ mimo, że był na tych zdjęciach, to nigdy, przez ostatni miesiąc nie byli w tych miejscach. Nigdy nie byli w górach, a w restauracji jego męża nie robili sobie zdjęcia. Nie znał tych miejsc i nie znał Harry’ego, który wyglądał dużo młodziej.  
Pokręcił głową, a łzy zatańczyły w jego oczach.  
\- Harry? - Zapytał z bólem. Niczego już nie rozumiał. Czuł się zagubiony.  
W pomieszczeniu zapanowała gęsta cisza. Nie było słychać żadnego, nawet najmniejszego szmeru. Louis był pewien, że gdyby się skoncentrował, to usłyszałby ich mocno bijące serca. Spojrzał na Harry’ego, którego twarz wykrzywiona była w grymasie.  
\- Harry? - Louis przełknął gulę w gardle.  
\- To jest mój były narzeczony, Will. - Powiedział cicho, bojąc się, że jego głos załamałby się, gdyby tylko podniósł go o ton wyżej. Louis pokręcił głową i odsunął się od niego. Jego serce mocno waliło w piersi. Popatrzył na zdjęcia i dla pewności przetarł oczy, mocno drżącymi dłońmi.  
\- Ale on wygląda zupełnie jak ja. - Szepnął i dotknął pierwszego z brzegu zdjęcia, przedstawiającego Harry’ego i.. Willa, którzy płynęli kajakiem. Na ich twarzach gościły szerokie uśmiechy. Louisowi zrobiło się niedobrze.  
\- Tak. Może.. - Harry zacisnął oczy i wskazał na kanapę. - Może usiądźmy.  
Louis dopiero po kilku chwilach zdołał ruszyć swoimi zdrętwiałymi nogami. Ciężko opadł na materac, patrząc uważnie na spiętego chłopaka, który unikał jego wzroku.  
Umysł Louisa szalał od wszystkich myśli, które kręciły się po jego głowie. Było mu niedobrze i miał ochotę się rozpłakać, do końca jeszcze nie wiedząc dlaczego.  
\- Willa poznałem kilka lat temu na jakimś obozie. - Zaczął kilka minut później, gdy siedzieli wygodnie, tuż obok siebie.  
Louis, mimo wielkiego oporu, podał mu dłoń, wiedząc, że to nie będzie łatwa historia. Harry od razu ścisnął ją mocno, jakby była ostatnią deską ratunku. Czuł ból w klatce piersiowej, jednak starał się nie dać tego po sobie poznać. Harry zaczął dopiero po kilku minutach, gdy w końcu zebrał się w sobie.  
\- Nie chcę opowiadać ci całej historii, nie była jakaś szczególna. Pierwsza miłość, którą spotkałem na obozie. W zasadzie na początku opierała się jedynie na seksie. Wiesz, był naprawdę przystojny i wszyscy mi zazdrościli. Dobrze nam było ze sobą. Od randki do randki i jakoś się w sobie zakochaliśmy. Moja mama też go kochała. - Harry parsknął i spojrzał na Louisa, który patrzył na niego w skupieniu. - Wiesz, twoja mama po części miała rację…  
\- Z czym? - Louis zmarszczył brwi i zmrużył oczy, starając się przypomnieć ich spotkanie, które wydawało mu się, że było parę ładnych lat temu.  
\- Z tym gangiem. - Harry zachichotał cicho, widząc minę Louisa, który zrobił się blady, a jego szczęka opadła niemal do ziemi. Harry ścisnął jego sztywną rękę. - Ale spokojnie, nie jestem dilerem narkotykowym czy czymś takim…  
Louis wypuścił powietrze z płuc i złapał się za serce. - Boże… - Wymamrotał i pokręcił głową. Nie wiedział, co by zrobił, gdyby dowiedział się, że Harry jest szefem jakiejś mafii i grozi im śmiertelnie niebezpieczeństwo, muszą uciekać i żyć w ciągłym strachu o siebie nawzajem.  
\- No cóż. Ja nie byłem w gangu, ale Will wręcz przeciwnie. - Harry wzruszył ramionami, jakby to nie było nic wielkiego. Zdradziło go jednak drżenie głosu. - Nie wiedziałem o tym, do kilku dni przed jego śmiercią. Wiesz, żyło nam się dobrze. Wprawdzie Willa ciągle nie było w domu, ale kochałem go. Naprawdę go kochałem. Oświadczył mi się na plaży, przy zachodzie słońca. Marzyłem o tym od zawsze. Byłem tak szczęśliwy, że nie zwróciłem uwagi na to, jak znika coraz częściej z domu. Za bardzo ekscytowałem się przygotowaniami do ślubu i jego planowaniem, żeby zwrócić uwagę na cokolwiek. Od zawsze myślałem, że nikt mnie nie zechce, wiesz? Że zawsze będę sam. Niall był moim jedynym przyjacielem…  
Louis uścisnął jego dłoń i przybliżył się odrobinę. Harry mrugał szybko, by pozbyć się niechcianych łez. Zatrzymał się na chwilę.  
\- Na pewno nie wiesz jak to jest, gdy jesteś wyśmiewany za swój wygląd. Jesteś piękny, perfekcyjny. Ja taki nie jestem i wszyscy musieli mi przypominać o tym na każdym kroku… Nawet Will lubił, niby dla śmiechu, zrobić jakiś przytyk apropos moich ud, czy boczków. A ja się starałem. Zmieniłem dietę i zacząłem ćwiczyć...  
\- Hej, jesteś najpiękniejszym człowiekiem na ziemi. Jesteś perfekcyjny. Jesteś perfekcyjny dla mnie… - Louis przyciągnął go do swojej piersi. Harry zaszlochał.  
\- Nie czułem się tak… Nie… Nie dopóki nie spotkałem ciebie…  
\- Ciii…. - Louis przytulił go mocno i zaczął pocierać jego plecy, składając na jego głowie uspokajające pocałunki.  
Harry przez chwilę jeszcze trząsł się, ściskając w dłoni koszulkę Louisa. Kiedy się podniósł jego oczy były opuchnięte, a twarz czerwona niczym jego koszula. Louis pogłaskał go po szyi i posłał wspierający uśmiech.  
\- Chcesz powiedzieć, co było dalej…? - Louis zadał pytanie po krótkiej chwili. Harry pokiwał głową i pociągnął nosem. Wstał i podszedł do biurka, na którym była paczka chusteczek. Wydmuchał nos i przejechał palcami przez włosy, usuwając je ze swojej mokrej twarzy.  
\- Zawsze myślałem, że Will jest szalonym projektantem, który chodzi od firmy do firmy i sprzedaje swoje ubrania. Teraz to wydaje się takie idiotyczne, gdzie ja miałem wtedy mózg? - Zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową. Opadł z powrotem na kanapę i popatrzył na Louisa.  
\- Tak naprawdę nic o nim nie wiedziałem. To było straszne. To zaślepienie..  
\- Pomyślałeś, że też nic o mnie nie wiesz? Dzisiaj? - Zapytał delikatnie Louis, a Harry pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie, wiem o tobie wszystko. My dużo rozmawiamy… Z Willem tak nie było, uświadomiłem to sobie później.  
\- Więc dzisiaj… - Louis zatrzymał się i położył rękę na oparciu kanapy, tak by móc delikatnie masować tył głowy mężczyzny.  
\- Pokłóciliśmy się z Willem. Bardzo mocno. Byliśmy wtedy na wakacjach w Las Vegas. Znaczy… Ja myślałem, że to były wakacje… W każdym razie... On… Bardzo się zdenerwował. Nie… To nie było zdenerwowanie. To była furia. Wyszedł z domu i nie wrócił przez kilka dni…- Harry patrzył na zdjęcia, wyglądał na zamyślonego. - Spotkałem go w kawiarni, gdzie obściskiwał się z jakąś kobietą. - Harry parsknął i pokręcił głową. Zagryzł wargi i przez dłuższy czas nic nie mówił. Westchnął. - To była jego żona. Miał pieprzoną żonę w Vegas.  
\- Oh, Harry… - Louis jęknął i owinął swoje ramiona wokół niego. Było mu tak smutno, tak źle. Przecież ktoś taki jak Harry nie zasługuje na żadne zło.  
\- Dlaczego więc ciągnął relację z tobą? - Zadał nurtujące go pytanie. Nie mógł uwierzyć w taką bezduszność człowieka.  
\- Ponieważ mój tata miał pieniądze. Will był wielkim krętaczem. Tak myślę. Nie wiem jak by to zrobił, ale chodziło mu o pieniądze, jestem pewien..  
\- Nie zasługujesz na…  
\- Louis, to nie wszystko. - Przerwał mu Harry i odsunął się od niego. Louis zmarszczył brwi, kiedy Harry przełknął głośno ślinę i zaczął bawić się swoimi palcami, nie unosząc na niego wzroku.  
\- Kiedy wyszedłem, cały zapłakany… Ja… Naprawdę go kochałem, wiesz? Moje serce się połamało, ale z tego stanu nie da się wyjść od tak…Więc kiedy wściekły wyszedłem, nie myślałem. Jakichś dwóch gości podeszło do mnie. Wiedziałem, że nas śledzili. Will mi to powiedział, kiedy tylko przyjechaliśmy do miasta. Powiedział, że musimy uważać. To wtedy poznałem całą historię. Znaczy z narkotykami i tak dalej. O żonie dowiedziałem się przecież kilka dni później. Chodziło o to, że wiedziałem, że go szukają, a ja po prostu wskazałem im drogę. Wydałem Willa na śmierć. - Głos Harry’ego się załamał, a on sam zaczął głośno płakać. Louisowi zaschło w gardle, gdy patrzył tak na zawodzącego chłopaka. Nie wiedział co w tej chwili powinien zrobić.  
\- On zginął Louis, zginął przeze mnie. Przed głupią kawiarnią. On został zastrzelony, ponieważ powiedziałem im, gdzie on jest. Mogłem ich zmylić, a powiedziałem im. Nie wiem, dlaczego mnie nie zabili. Może wtedy byłoby mi prościej. Zabiłem człowieka, Louis!  
Louis siedział i po prostu patrzył na Harry’ego. Jego ciało się trzęsło, twarz zakrył dłońmi.  
\- Ja… - Louis zatrzymał się. Nie wiedział, co powinien powiedzieć. W jego głowie był mętlik.  
\- Przykro mi. - Powiedział w końcu cicho i przytulił Harry’ego, którego ogarnęły spazmy.  
\- Ja… Ten miesiąc temu… - Zaczął, gdy odrobinę mu przeszło. Łzy dalej ciekły po jego policzkach, a głos łamał się z każdym słowem. Louis widział jednak szczerość w jego oczach i to go przerażało. - Wtedy, kiedy na ciebie wpadłem…  
\- Nie musisz…  
\- Nie, Louis. Tego dnia miałem się zabić. - Powiedział i wybuchnął jeszcze głośniejszym płaczem. Louis przytulił go mocno, czując, że on sam zaraz może się załamać.  
\- W kieszeni mojej kurtki był pistolet. Ja… Ja szedłem się zabić. Chciałem zrobić to w tym samym miejscu, w którym on zginął…  
\- Harry… - Louis nie mógł wyobrazić sobie ogromu cierpienia, które musiał przeżywać. Jego wyrzuty sumienia przerosły go i chciał odejść z tego świata, by móc się od nich uwolnić.  
\- Ja przepraszam Louis. Przepraszam, dam ci rozwód. Wiem, że nie zasługuję na ciebie i powinienem smażyć się w piekle za to, co zrobiłem. Przepraszam cię..  
\- Harry…  
\- Ja wiem, Louis. Wiem. Ja na prawdę nie chciałem. Kochałem go, ale byłem tak zły. Tak nie ostrożny. Wskazałem im drogę…  
\- To nie twoja wina, przestań. - Louis potrząsnął nim. - To, że powiedziałeś im gdzie jest nie było najlepszym pomysłem, ale prawda jest taka, że gdyby nie igrał z prawem, to nie miałby tego problemu. I myślę, że nawet gdyby żył, to sam zabiłbym go za to, jak cię potraktował..  
Harry pokręcił głową, jego ręce trzęsły się, gdy próbował znowu odgarnąć włosy ze swojej twarzy.  
\- Może prześpijmy się.. - Zaproponował Louis, delikatnie dotykając jego twarzy. Harry spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany.  
\- My?  
\- Tak, H. Także jestem zmęczony. Pójdźmy do łóżka, prześpijmy się i rano porozmawiamy. Dość emocji na dziś. - Harry znowu wypuścił szloch. - Co się stało, kochanie?  
\- Myślałem, że mnie znienawidzisz i nie będziesz chciał mieć ze mną nic wspólnego?  
\- Oj Harry, Harry. Chodźmy do łóżka.

\- Jedna rzecz nie daje mi tylko spokoju. - Powiedział ze ściśniętym gardłem. Harry spojrzał na niego z błyszczącymi od łez oczami. - To znaczy, że jestem dla ciebie tylko wypełniaczem? - Zapytał cicho i zamknął oczy, by się nie rozpłakać. - Zwróciłeś na mnie uwagę tylko dlatego, że wyglądam jak on? I myślisz, że odpokutujesz?  
\- Nie! - Krzyknął Harry i szarpnął się do góry. Wziął jego rękę i zaczął składać na jego palcach gorliwe pocałunki. - To nie tak…  
\- Ale tak to wygląda, Harry. - Louis wyrwał swoją dłoń i także usiadł. Przetarł twarz, nim nie powiedział głośno. - Całkowicie przypadkowo wpadasz na kolesia, który wygląda idealnie jak twój były, jest jego kopią. Skoro nie mogłeś mieć tamtego, to masz mnie, ponieważ przypadkowo byłem w tamtym miejscu… Jestem tylko…  
\- Jesteś moim mężem, którego pokochałem miłością dziesięć razy większą niż Willa. Twoje oczy są bardziej niebieskie i pełne tego wyjątkowego czegoś. Twój śmiech jest szczery, nigdy nie wymuszony jak ten Willa. Zawsze o mnie myślisz, nawet kiedy nie zasługuje na to. Pojawiłeś się nagle i wparowałeś do mojego serca bez pytania. Wszedłeś do niego, jakbyś wszedł do domu po długiej podróży. Kocham to, kiedy masujesz moje stopy, gdy przychodzę zmęczony. Kocham to, ze zawsze zamawiamy herbatę jaśminowa, mimo, że wolę kawę. Kocham to, że raz w tygodniu wysyłasz swoim bliskim jakieś absurdalne prezenty, jak zestaw sztućców w kształcie myszki miki, tylko dlatego, że Liam ostatnio wysłał ci mema, który ci przypominał tę bajkę.. Kocham to, jak czuje się przy tobie i to, jak krzyczysz na mnie, gdy zapominam włożyć naczyń do zmywarki. Albo jak miałem podlać kwiaty i połowa z nich zwiędła.  
\- Nie znamy się długo, a jednak mam wrażenie, że znam cię od zawsze. powiedziałeś kiedyś swoim rodzicom, że to co do mnie czujesz, to miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. Miałem wrażenie, że znałem twoja twarz, dlatego zgodziłem się na wszystko, co zaproponowałeś. Jednak to każda nasza rozmowa sprawiała, że chciałem cię poznać bardziej. Jesteś tylko na pozór taki sam jak Will. Może wyglądacie tak samo, ale to ty sprawiasz, że chcę całować cię w każdej chwili, w której jesteśmy razem. To twojego dotyku szukam przez cały czas. To przy tobie czuje się tak, jakbym latał. Przy Willu nie czułem nawet jednej dziesiątej tego, co czuje przy tobie. Ekscytacja, śmiech, dobroć. To wszystko emanuje od ciebie i kocham to.  
Harry pociągnął nosem i okrążył łóżko, by klęknąć przed nim. Złapał go za ręce i zaczął mówić gorączkowo.  
\- Przepraszam cię za tamte kłótnie, przepraszam, że ukrywałem to wszystko przed tobą. Nie mam usprawiedliwienia. Ale proszę, nie zostawiaj mnie. Nie odchodź, bo nie wiem jak dam sobie radę bez ciebie. Dałeś mi siłę w najgorszym dla mnie momencie. Żyje jeszcze dzięki tobie, uratowałeś mnie. Wiem, że mam ogromny dług, którego nie sposób jest spłacić, ale proszę, zostań ze mną i daj mi się odwdzięczyć.  
Louis nie wiedział co powiedzieć. bolała go każda cząsteczka ciała, gdy patrzył w zapłakane oczy swojego męża. Przypomniało mu się ich pierwsze spotkanie i to, jak bardzo mizernie wtedy wyglądał. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że minęło tak dużo, a zarazem tak mało czasu od tamtego zdarzenia.  
Ta historia wstrząsnęła nim doszczętnie i nie potrafił trzeźwo myśleć. Pokręcił głową i odsunął się od Harry'ego.  
-Przepraszam. - Szepnął i wyszedł z pokoju.

16**  
\- Louis, chodź tu do diabła! - Krzyknął Zayn, wchodząc do pokoju z wielkim pudłem. - To twoja przeprowadzka, nie moja!  
\- Oh no weź, tu są króliczki! - Odkrzyknął Louis, siedząc na trawie i spoglądając na klatkę, w której znajdowały się trzy puchate zwierzątka. Wręcz poczuł, jak Zayn wywraca oczami.  
\- Jak chcesz, to oddam ci kolejne, jak się urodzą. Kto by pomyślał, że twój prezent ślubny stanie się takim genialnym biznesem… - Mruknął Zayn, przechodząc obok niego. Louis zaśmiał się i wstał, otrzepując swoje spodnie.  
\- Louis, czemu nie zatrudniłeś po prostu jakiejś firmy do przeprowadzek? - Jęknął Liam, który był cały czerwony od noszenia ciężkich mebli.  
\- Dawno was nie widziałem i się stęskniłem. - Louis wzruszył ramionami i spalił buraka, gdy usłyszał głośne ‘awww’ od przyjaciół, którzy od razu owinęli swoje ręce wokół niego.  
\- Dlaczego południe Francji? - Zapytał Liam, patrząc na całkowicie nowy dom. Louis znowu wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Wiesz, nowy dom, nowe życie, nowy etap… - Zrobiło mu się odrobinę smutno, gdy tylko przypomniał sobie o Los Angeles, który przez chwilę był jego domem. Może nie zawsze czuł się tam tak dobrze jak powinien, ale w pewien sposób przywiązał się do niego.  
\- Czemu przytulacie się bez nas? - Wszyscy odwrócili się w stronę głosu. Przez furtkę właśnie wchodził Harry, wraz z uśmiechniętym Niallem. Włosy jego męża sięgały mu już do ramion, co zdecydowanie mu się podobało. Mógł zobaczyć opaloną skórę, przez niezapiętą do końca, kolorową koszulę. Louis zagryzł wargi, a Harry puścił do niego oczko.  
Po miesiącach podróży, w końcu postanowili się ustatkować. Wyruszyli w podróż tuż po tym, jak z niewiadomych dla nikogo przyczyn ich dom zaczął się palić, dokładnie tydzień po ich wielkiej rozmowie i odkryciu całej tajemnicy. Rozpadł się, spalił i nie uratowali nic, co było w środku. Louis w pierwszej chwili był przerażony, w końcu ten dom miał wiele wspomnień i rzeczy dla nich ważnych, jednak uspokoił się, gdy zobaczył minę Harry’ego.  
\- Powinieneś o to walczyć. - Powiedział Louis, ciągnąc go w kierunku domu. Harry jednak zaparł się nogami i ze spokojem patrzył na szczątki, które zostały z budynku.  
\- Myślę, że to nie przypadek. - Powiedział spokojnie i przyciągnął Louisa do siebie. Niebieskooki zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Co masz na myśli? - Zapytał, owijając swoje ręce dookoła jego karku.  
\- Myślę, że to nie przypadek. Musimy ruszyć dalej i to jest tego potwierdzenie. Musimy zostawić przeszłość za sobą i zacząć od nowa.  
Louis pokręcił wtedy głową i uśmiechnął się. -Jesteś niemożliwy. - Powiedział i pocałował go, zupełnie zapominając o spalonym budynku, który był ich domem.  
Louis uśmiechnął się na to wspomnienie. Odeszli stamtąd, mając jedynie to, co mieli przy sobie, gdy wychodzili rano na pieszą wycieczkę. Wodę, portfele, kanapki i spreje na komary. Cały ich dobytek, który im został. Odeszli i wyruszyli na podbój świata. Byli na wszystkich kontynentach, jednak ta mała, francuska wioska skradła im serce i postanowili, że to właśnie tutaj zaczną swoje prawdziwe życie, bez walizek i pośpiechu na kolejny samolot.  
\- O czym myślisz?. - Usłyszał przy uchu i poczuł, jak Harry przytula się do jego pleców.  
\- O nas i o tym jak tu trafiliśmy. - Powiedział Louis z uśmiechem, przyglądając się ich nowemu miejscu zamieszkania. Piękny dom, który był spełnieniem ich marzeń. Wokół nich najlepsi przyjaciele. Czy mógłby być szczęśliwszy?  
\- Hej, podgłośnij! To moja ulubiona piosenka! - Krzyknął Niall do Zayna, który był akurat przy samochodzie. Louis zaśmiał się, to był najnowsza piosenka Eda Sheerana.  
\- Mówiłem, że osiągnie sukces. - Powiedział przyglądając się Niallowi, który udawała, że gra na gitarze i jednocześnie próbuje tańczyć taniec irlandzki. Louis parsknął śmiechem.  
\- Hej. Wiesz co… - Zaczął Harry i odwrócił Louisa do siebie. - Dawno Ci nie mówiłem, że cię kocham.  
Louis parsknął śmiechem i pokręcił głową. - Tak? - Zapytał, przechylając głowę w bok, przygryzając wargę. Wpatrywał się w zielone tęczówki, pełne blasku i widocznego szczęścia.  
\- Tak. Kocham Cię Louis. - Powiedział Harry i pocałował Louisa, który jak zwykle rozpłynął się pod uczuciem warg jego męża na swoich.  
\- Też cię kocham. - Szepnął, gdy oderwali się, by przyglądać się, jak króliki zaczynają biegać po ich posesji po tym, jak Niall przez przypadek otworzył ich klatkę.  
\- Ty masz je złapać. - Warknął Zayn i uderzył go w głowę. Zaśmiali się. Wszyscy w końcu byli w pełni szczęśliwi.

KONIEC


End file.
